Not Shall I Be Passing That Magical Castle...
by daniebagel
Summary: sad... using a poem form The Lord of the Rings


Hey! This is weird, but read Reluctance, and under my other penanme The Object of the Thwins Affection, read gwynedd's den. (You'll need to to under stand why I put Druid-Daughter in the poem)  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=30007   
  
Lily looked out of the dormitory window at the falling snow. It fell softly, landing on the ground without a sound.  
  
Not Shall I Be Passing That Magical Castle This Side of Springtime  
  
  
Warm arms encircled her waist. She smiled.  
  
"A white lily for my red one" he said, handing her the flower.  
  
"James! It's the middle of winter, where did you find a lily?"  
  
He smiled and whispered in her ear:  
  
"I had an errand there: gathering water-lilies,  
Green leaves and lilies white to please my pretty lady,  
The last ere the year's end to keep them for the winter,  
To flower by her pretty feet till the snows are melted.  
Each year at summer's end I go to find them for her,  
In a wide pool, deep and clear, down by the lake.  
There they open first in spring and there they linger latest.  
By that pool long ago I found the Druid-Daughter.  
Fair young lady Lily sitting in the rushes.  
Sweet was her singing then, and her heart was beating."  
  
"James. That was lovely."  
  
He kissed her. "I'll tell you the end of it sometime."  
  
She sighed. "I can't believe we're leaving this place. Graduating. Four and a half months left."  
  
"We'll make the most of it." He slipped the ring on to her finger.  
  
She gasped. "James!'  
  
"Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Yes!" She burst in to tears.  
  
He pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
"Took you long enough, Prongs." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
They wheeled around, only to be met by a sea of faces. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arabella, Tara, Krista, Carly, Frank, Dylan, Mundungus and Minerva stood there, beaming at them.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Let me guess. You use a Claritas charm to see through the door. And them used a volumizer spell to make our voices louder."  
  
Minerva laughed. "Yeah. Very poetic, James."  
  
The dark haired student blushed. "Hey, I knew who Lily was, but I really just met her, and got to know her at the lake. In third year. And that's where I first kissed her so..."  
  
"Don't go all nostalgic on us Prongs." said Remus.  
  
"Yeah" said Krista. "This is our last winter here! Let's go have a snowball fight!"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"I think I'll stay in," said a very reluctant Peter. "It's cold and I-"  
  
"Don't be such a chicken Peter!" said Mundungus. "Come on!"  
  
The little chubby boy shook his head and retreated to his dormitory as everyone else made their way outside.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
"Behind that tree!"  
  
The guys darted behind a pine as half a dozen snowballs were sent their way.  
  
"Your in for it!" James yelled, nailing Carly in the face.  
  
Lily and Minerva ran around and attacked the boys from behind.  
  
"Tara!" Krista screamed, watch Remus, behind you!"  
  
But instead of throwing a snowball at her, he ran up to her, and picked her up, slinging her onto his shoulder.  
  
"Remus!" she yelled, pounding her fists on his back playfully, "That's not fair! It's cheating!"  
  
"Says who?" he said, dropping her in a snowdrift, sending her into a fit of giggles.  
  
There was a cry of triumph from a couple of feet away. Dylan, Sirius, James, Frank and Gus had managed to trap the girls in a circle, large snowball in their hands.  
  
"Oh dear" said Tara in mock sadness. "Looks like we've lost."  
  
Remus helped her to her feet and she jumped on his back in a piggy back. They approached their friends.  
  
"We give up, we give up!" said Krista, hands up in the air.   
  
"Yeah" said Lily. "You've got us beat!"  
  
"Well what did you expect Lil?" asked Sirius, grinning.  
  
"Oh, don't go all macho on us, Sirius, please" said Arabella, slipping her arm around his waist.  
  
Lily pulled a camera out of her pocket. "Picture!" she said, setting up the camera in front of the group. She jumped into James' arms just as the camera clicked and the flash went off.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
James and Lily sat quietly on the couch, in front of the fire. Baby Harry slept on in her arms as James absentmindedly played with her flaming red hair.  
  
"You know what, Lil? I never told you the end of that poem."  
  
She looked up at him. "You mean the lily one?"  
  
He nodded. And began to recite.  
  
"I had an errand there: gathering water-lilies,  
Green leaves and lilies white to please my pretty lady,  
The last ere the year's end to keep them for the winter,  
To flower by her pretty feet till the snows are melted.  
Each year at summer's end I go to find them for her,  
In a wide pool, deep and clear, down by the lake.  
There they open first in spring and there they linger latest.  
By that pool long ago I found the Druid-Daughter.  
Fair young lady Lily sitting in the rushes.  
Sweet was her singing then, and her heart was beating.  
  
And that I proved well for you- for now I shall no longer  
Go down deep again along the forest water,  
Not while the year is old. Not shall I be passing  
That magical castle this side of spring-time,  
Not till the merry spring, when the Druid-Daughter  
Dances down the little path to sing by the water."  
  
Suddenly there was a crash, as the door was broken in.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Harry unrapped the package. He pulled out the framed photo and examined. It seemed to have been taken out side in the snow, on the Hogwarts grounds. A dozen people wazed at him and smiled, arms draped around each other. He recognized his parents, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Arabella, and a man that looked suspiciously like Neville.  
  
The note from Sirius said:  
  
Merry Christmas Harry! This picture was taken during Christmas break our seventh year, just after your dad proposed to your mum. That couple on the end, Krista and Frank Longbottom, Neville's parents. The blond beside Minerva is Dylan Prewett, and his twin sister Carly is below him. Them and their families were also killed by Voldemort. Tara, who's beside Remus, was also killed along with her family. The tall person on the end is Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Also, in here is one of your parent's love letters. You have no idea how much trouble I went ot get this. (James had no idea I took it! :)) Anyways, I just thought you'd like them.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry untied the scarlet ribbon that held the letter together. It was a poem, and was dated the January of the year his parents had graduated from Hogwarts. He read it, and then re-read the last paragraph.  
  
  
And that I proved well for you- for now I shall no longer  
Go down deep again along the forest water,  
Not while the year is old. Not shall I be passing  
That magical castle this side of spring-time,  
Not till the merry spring, when the Druid-Daughter  
Dances down the little path to sing by the water."  
  
How true.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
okay. So that was a very weird fic. It was on a whim, and a little far out on the branch, but who cares. The poem comes from the Lord of the rings. Here's the original version, I changed it a little to fit the story.  
  
I had a errand there: gathering water-lilies,  
Green leaves and lilies white to please my pretty lady,  
The last ere the year's end to keep them for the winter,  
To flower by her pretty feet till the snows are melted.  
Each year at summer's end I go to find them for her,  
In a wide pool, deep and clear, far down Withywindle;  
There they open first in spring and there they linger latest.  
By that pool long ago I found the River-Daughter,  
Fair young lady Goldenberry sitting in the rushes.  
Sweet was her singing then, and her heart was beating.  
  
And that I proved well for you- for now I shall no longer  
Go down deep again along the the forest water,  
Not while the year is old. Not shall I be passing  
Old Man Willow's house this side of spring-time,  
Not till the merry spring, when the River daughter  
Dances down the withy-path to bathe in the water.  
  
-Tom Bombadil, Lord of the rings.  
  
If your wondering about the people I added, I made them up, but not their names. When Hagrid was expailining to Harry in TPS about his parents, he said that Voldemort killed the Prewetts and the Bones, so I made up characters to go with the family names. Krista is Neville's mother, I just made up her name and the fact that she hung out with The marauders and their gang. Frank and Krista currently reside in St. Mungo's. (Damn. What a group of friends, huh? Five of them are now dead, one's a were wolf, another's an convicted murderer yet to be proven innocent, two of them are insane, one's a servant to Voldemort, one's a teacher and the others are somewhat normal, I hope.) By the way, I purposely didn't put Pettigrew in the pic. EEEEEEWWWWWWWW! I hate him! If your wondering about romantic ties, here's the list:  
  
Lily ~ James  
Sirius~Arabella  
Remus~Tara  
Frank~Krista  
Dylan~Minerva  
Mundungus~Carly  
(hee hee Peter's a loner!)  
  
Well, pleez review, sorry the author's note was real long,  
  
~Danie   
  



End file.
